detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Clogspiracy
Clogspiracy is the second episode of Season 3 and the 29th episode overall. When A. Nigma High's new principal - Superintendent Blomptkins - forces everyone to make and wear their own clogs, Lee and his friends work together to expose him to the world. Plot *'Lee Ping's Bedroom/ HQ' "I finally found out who set me up for the prank that got me a year of detention. It was VP Victoria and Lynch ! VP lost her job over it thanks to some mysterious council. But who are they? And where did they take Barrage, who turned out to be a good guy. Since I was expelled I've had to risk everything to sneak back into school. I used Barrage's computer to watch surveillance footage of the tunnels and was this close to seeing where they took him. But then the computer was taken away. Then Blompkins receives a note, and suddenly I'm un-expelled. But who sent it? Was it Barrage? Time to look for that half cyborg outside of school, so he can tell everyone the truth." *''Flashforward'' Lee Ping and Camillio Martinez are running through one of the tunnels, following the Tatzelwurm. They get to a ladder and Cam suggest the Tatzelwurm wants them to go up. Lee starts going up and the Tatzelwurm licks Cams on the face. Lee gets to the top and lift up a slab of concrete, to be surprised by what he sees... *''7:49 AM'' Lee and Cam are riding on the bus as Lee looks at the address on Barrage's I.D. card. Cam and Lee make guesses on what they think Barrage's House would look like; Steel fortress of doom, little Spanish bungalow, log cabin. Lee looks at his phone to see how far away Barrage's house is and hopes he won't be late for school. Lee spots Biffy Goldstein out the window and the tram and rings him up to tell him he was going the wrong way to get to school. Biffy tells Lee he is going to confront his parents about the phones when he spots Kimmie McAdams walking out of a bakery/café. Kimmie gives Biffy at bit of the food she bought there. Kimmy admits that once she posts a picture of it, the café so trendy because 'that's how cool she is'. Biffy however points out that if she points out the little gem there will be line she has to wait through. Biffy agrees to tag along with Kimmie. Over at A Nigma High gym, the cheerleaders are holding auditions to join their group. Holger decides to try out and they might have been accepted if he hadn't have tripped on his untied shoe lasses and landed on the table the cheerleaders were at. Toni puts down a big cross on his audition paper. Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian come on the TV screen and talk about Principal Blompkins 'Clogspiracy' namely that Blompkins has made it mandatory for all students to wear Clogs, despite the bulk of the students refusing to wear them. To this end Blompkins orders all students not wearing Clogs to report to the wood-shop immediately, including Tina. *''8:21 AM'' At Barrage's house Lee and Camillio learn that Barrage's house is a quiet, little shack-esque building. The Cleaners arrive to clean it out too much like how they did with Barrage's office. Meanwhile in the Wood-shop room Blompkins ordered the cleaners to take all phones of the people who refuse to wear clogs. He demonstrates his "Clog inventions" (really things he just glued clogs to) and thus wishes to teach the students to love them; The clog chain-saw, the clog laser pointer and corn on the clog. To this end he has arranged for the students to spend the day learning how to make clogs and for this reason all other tests, exams, essays and classes for the day are canceled. Meanwhile at the MWF Corporation Biffy and Kimmie arrive, and while he has enjoyed his time with Kimmie, Biffy needs to have a private conversation with his parents. Unfortunately the Cleaners are cleaning out this building too. Deciding that what Biffy is doing sounds both suspicious and fun and Kimmie joins in despite his protests, not learning that the building is slated for demolition. Meanwhile after Cleaning out Barrage's house the Cleaners strap it onto the back of their truck and drive it away, with Lee and Camillio inside. After trying and failing to call their friends for help Lee makes contact with Biffy. Unfortunately Biffy and Kimmie are in the same type of situation as Lee and Camillio and thus looses them. Meanwhile Blompkins is dissatisfied with the quality of clogs, and thus refuses to let anyone go until they all make perfect clogs. Meanwhile Lee and Camillio have been dropped off in a warehouse, realizing that the rows are listed alphabetically they find the stuff taken from A. Nigma high. Not only do they find Barrage's computer but they also find left over materials from The First Prank, unfortunately they are spotted by the Cleaners and thus are forced to run. Meanwhile Biffy and Kimmie are continuing to explore the abandoned building, finding no one inside. Biffy receives a call from his parents and learns that they've been hired at a new research lab, but before he learns anymore the power is cut off and his call with it. Worst yet they learn the entire building is primed to be torn down. Meanwhile Holger completes his clogs and thus dances in them, giving Tina the needed distraction to get to her phone and call for help. Unfortunately Holger's dance moves destroys his clogs, and before Tina can call for help her phone is confiscated again. Deciding to punish his "workers" Blompkins has the "Mega-clog" brought in. '' ''Back at the warehouse Lee and Camillio have lured the Cleaners into a trap in which they knock over some shelves onto them, narrowly escaping back into the underground tunnels just in time. Unfortunately it would seem that they traded Cleaners for a Cyborg Tatzelwurm. *''8:56 AM'' Blompkins has imprisoned Tina and Holger inside the Mega-Clog, ordering the rest to get back to work. Tina asks Holger where Lee is, having not seen him all day. Holger thus spills the beans about their "secret spy mission" to which Tina states that Lee might just be their only hope. *''9:01 AM'' Lee and Camillio are running away from their cyborg pursuer, Camillio being forced to carry the computer. Unfortunately the half metal beast catches up with them and destroys the computer. Having enough of the cyborgs constantly getting in his way Lee decides to go head to head with this one, luckily The Red Tatzelwurm comes in and fights his metal brethren off. Salvaging the computer's hard-drive the pair decides to follow the Tatzelwurm to safety. Meanwhile Biffy has hurt himself trying to bust down a door, Kimmie simply uses a credit card to unlock it. Picking up where the preview left off Lee and Camillio have been led to the wood shop. Making a plan to save their fellow students Lee leaves the Key with Camillio and enters the wood shop by himself. Meanwhile Kimmie and Biffy narrowly avoid a wrecking ball on the 12th floor of the building, deciding to pick up the pace as a consequence. Lee is able to reach Tina and reveals that Camillio is using the tunnels to evacuate the other students. Realizing what Lee has done Blompkins attacks him with his "Clog Rifle" accidentally taking out the Cleaners instead. Meanwhile Kimmie and Biffy have made it to the lobby, Kimmie realizing from a picture on the wall that her mother, Cassandra McAdams, owns the company whom is also the leader of The Council, no time to ponder on the revelation Biffy and Kimmie escapes. Meanwhile Blompkins has Lee cornered, luckily Sue Ping comes in and enters a clog war with Blompkins. Lee meanwhile appropriates a hammer and saves Holger and Tina from the Mega-Clog while Mrs. Ping defeats Blompkins, promising him that this will be a issue at the Parent teacher conference. Once home Lee finds a picture of a submarine on the computer hardrive and Mrs. Ping explains that she and the rest of the parents had a emergency meeting and Blompkins has been fired, taking the liberty of reminding her son that violence is never the answer. That settled Biffy calls Lee to talk about his parents, the first of whom cuts him off, and Kimmie also calls to joke about what they learned but it's bed time so they decide to save it for later. Meanwhile Cassandra informs her colleagues that Blompkins has failed them, switching to plan B they reactivate Barrage. Characters The following characters appear in the episode: *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Biffy Goldstein *Kimmie McAdams *Holger Holgaart *Tina Kwee *Principal Blompkins *Wendell Barrage Gallery The clogspiracy.png Barrage's House.jpg Biffy and Kimmy.jpg Camileo martinez.png Cassandra MacAdams.jpg On the Hardrive.jpg The Mega Clog.jpg Blompkins.jpg Making a phone-call.jpg MWF Corporation.jpg Camillio 2.jpg The Cleaner's Truck.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)